Ive seen the way you look at me
by justanothercrazyfangirlx
Summary: Just a fluff riain fanfic.
'Ive seen the way you look at me, and think i dont notice'.- Riain Fanfiction!

Iain was a paramedic, he had previously been in the army. He had came to Holby after wanting to train as a paramedic. You then have Rita Freeman, the clinical nurse manager.

Iain had came onto shift one day after having a bad shift the previous day. Iain and Rita had became close since the incident where Iain got accused of pushing the man making him hit his head. Since there, they had been rather close. After what had happened with Sam and the affair with her, Iain promised himself he wouldnt develop feelings for another person, but that had happened, and it happened to be the woman who defended him after that incident. They had spent numerous nights in the pub together, giving one another little looks, which hadnt gone unnoticed by Dixie, but she knew they both had feelings for one another, and wanted Rita to be happy after the incident with Mark back them years ago.

Rita on the other hand also developed feelings for Iain, she had put her boundaries high after her marriage had fallen apart with Mark. She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love again, but nope, she fell in love; with a brown haired paramedic, who was handsome and caring, going by the name of Iain Dean. She had confided in him after having an incident where Mark had turned up, she felt safe when she was around him.

Iain had decided to invite Rita around for dinner one night as they was pretty much best friends, but even closer. They would give one another looks on shift, which was eye flirting and was noticed by another paramedic. The pair had gotten changed from their uniform, and walked towards Iain's, arms around one another, as it was a cold, winter's night. They was walking while talking and Rita felt beyond safe in the arms of Iain Dean. They arrived at Iain's, and went in, he took Rita's coat from her, and hung it up, before guiding her through to the living room, where he pretty much said make yourself at home, which made Rita smile. She had developed feelings for him, and she hoped he felt the same.

After around ten minutes, Iain waltzed back in with two glasses and Rita's favourite bottle of wine. He smiled as he sat beside her.  
"You alright?" he asked sweetly, admiring her figure and how sweet she always looked. Rita nodded back at him. "This is lovely, thank you so much" she responded. Iain nodded and opened the bottle of wine, filling both of the glasses up, before placing the bottle of wine onto the coffee table. "You don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for hey?" he responded.  
Rita then felt her smile slightly disappear of her face, is that all he seen them as friends? But Iain knew he had strong feelings for her. With what had happened with Mark, surely he knew not to lead her on if he didn't feel the same.

She began to produce tears slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. "Reets?" he asked, as he noticed the tears falling down her face. She didn't acknowledge his concern, as she brushed her tears away. "Rita?" Iain asked again, as he moved so he could face her. He looked into her eyes, seeing how broken she looked, and that hurt him. He removed the glass of wine from her hands, and placed it onto the coffee table, and took his hands in hers. "You can talk to me you know?" he asked as she nodded. He moved slightly, so he was comfortable and held out his arms. "Come here?" he said as he felt her move into his embrace, her chest against his, and their heads touching. He brushed his fingers to remove her tears. No matter how much she was broken, he still thought she was beautiful as ever.

Rita looked to him, and smiled sweetly, she gazed into his eyes softly, as she admired the care that he was showing now, and she didn't feel like he was leading her on. She just hoped he felt how she did. He moved his hand slightly, placing it on the small of her back. Rita thought, she would try this, if she got blew off, it would be something she would have to deal with, but she would try once and for all. She captured his gaze with her eyes, before going in, and letting her lips brush against his, sparks flying between the pair of them, their bodies tingling at the sensation of the pair. Iain was slightly shocked, but in one way, was happy, as he wanted to show his emotion during the kiss. He responded, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, his hands locked around her waist. The pair both came away after needing air, otherwise they wouldn't have. He rested his nose against hers, with a smile. "You know something?" he asked, Rita shook her head. "I've been wanting to do that for ages" he admitted softly. She was slightly shocked, but happy because he seemed to feel the same. Rita smirked, as Iain looked at her smirk. "What?" he teased softly. She shook her head grinning. "Nothing". Iain just smirked as he drew circles on her back. "You know what made me want to kiss you?" he added with a smile. Rita shrugged slightly. "Nope?" she asked. "I've seen the way you look at me in work, you probably thought i haven't noticed, but i have!" he smirked slightly. Rita's face just blushed as she looked to him. Not saying a word, and moving back to kiss him. Their bodies locked and lost in one another's thoughts.

~The end~.  
Please read and review! Will be entirely grateful! X


End file.
